


collect the moments, one by one

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George isn't a huge fan of smores himself, but Josh is, insists it's a "proper basic activity, when we go camping". He's nice enough to not bring up the fact that Josh has never gone camping in his life and that most of his "proper camping activities" come from too many American movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collect the moments, one by one

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little drabble for the [Gosh Shared Birthday Ficathon](http://unionj-fanworks.livejournal.com/10697.html)! Head over and post/fill some prompts guys! :)

It's coming up on midnight when George pulls away from the group, ostensibly to put his guitar back in the tent that he's sharing with Josh, but really, to grab the extra block of chocolate that he stored away so that JJ wouldn't eat it before they actually started toasting the marshmallows.

He's not a huge fan of smores himself, but Josh is, insists it's a "proper basic activity, when we go camping". George is nice enough to not bring up the fact that Josh has never gone camping in his life and that most of his "proper camping activities" come from watching too many American movies.

Inside the tent, the sounds of the group are slightly muffled - Jaymi's still singing quietly to whatever it is being played, and the fire, almost down to embers, is similarly soft, and really, no one's going to notice if George sneaks in a nibble off of the chocolate block before he goes back. Of course, that's when he hears a _snap_  of a twig breaking, right outside the tent, and it's all he can do to not jump up and hit the top of the tent.

"George," Josh calls out, and it's a good thing two, since George was about two seconds away from yelling for Jaymi and Olly and JJ to save him. "You alright in there?"

Still trying to catch his breath from the scare, it takes him a second to reply. "Yeah, 'm fine. Hold on a sec," George says, and he squeezes himself through the narrow tent opening, emerging with the block of chocolate firmly in hand.

"Got it!" George says victoriously, smiling widely, now that he knows that there's not actually anything out to get him. "Extra chocolate, right here."

Josh smiles at him, a little fondly. "Good, so can we head back to the fire now? 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm freezing here."

It is a bit chilly, this far away from the fire, and Josh only has his ridiculous jean jacket on, nothing compared to the warm fluffiness of George's own pouffy outerwear. He walks over to where Josh is leaning up against a tree, arms rubbing up and down his own arms to generate some friction, and before he can even raise his arms in defence, George is tackle hugging him, wrapping him up in warmth and the scent of smoke and boy and a hint of chocolate.

"What're you doing?" Josh squawks, but it's muffled in George's beanie. He doesn't really need a response anyway, can feel the warmth bleeding through.

George nuzzles in closer, liking the way that Josh's heat bleeds through to him as well, and the way that he fits neatly into George's hold, not actually moving to head back to the others. The food is mostly forgotten, George's lips moving instead to press up against the line of Josh's jaw.

"You're sweet," George mumbles under his breath, and when he leans in to kiss Josh again, Josh turns his head, their lips catching the other's.

-

When they get to the campsite, Olly's a bit confused as to why the chocolate is sort of melty. Josh refuses to blush, or give a reason, but George smirks, stealing a square to add to his own smore.

His expression says that they probably don't wanna know, and so they let it slide, Jaymi eyeing what's left of the chocolate, and Josh's gaze still fixed firmy on George's smile.


End file.
